


The Marvelous Misadventures of Manny

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Marvelous Misadventures of Cupcake
Genre: Babies, Crossover, Dark Comedy, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Macabre, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny and Frida meets a baby girl in a pink cat hat and goes into macabre predicaments.





	1. Prologue

Frida rings the door bell and the weather changed from sunny to stormy.

The door creaks open.

They were then going inside the apartment to their room as a girl with long brown hair with a light pink dress and white shoes who was angry.

"Hi i'm Manny Rivera and this is my best friend, Frida Suarez."

"I'm Magdalena"

"I'm sorry but why is Magdalena angry."

Manny and Frida saws a young woman in dark cabaret clothing and a baby girl in a pink cat hat.

But Manny got upset because a young woman is named after him.

"Dali i love your paintings" said a childish girl voice

Frida turn around and sees a girl with black hair.

Frida saws the ghost of Salvador Dali.

"Hola Nina"

Frida screamed

"No no no i didn't mean to scare you"

Frida is shaking in fear

"I'm Salvador Dali what's yours?"

Frida gulped "Frida Suarez"

"I'm Isabel and you must be Frida"

Mr. Dali stepped forward and pushed the door opened…

And Frida was suddenly pelted with ghostly flower petals.

“Welcome to the Magdalena Apartment!"


	2. Welcome to the Magdalena Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frida meets the Magdalena Apartment ghosts.

The onslaught of flowers faded to reveal the ghosts.

Frida saws the ghost of a little girl with brown hair in pigtails.

A small girl rushed forward and bounced on her feet in front of Frida. “Who are you? You’re new here aren’t you? What’s your name?”

“You’re a human!” a creepy girl voice said, and Frida jumped and see a Mexican woman with pale skin in a white dress, had long black hair and a deadly look in her eyes. “Welcome to the Magdalena Apartment". 

“Uh…” was all Frida could say before she was swept into the arms of the over dramatic one. 

“What’s your type? Do you like the cool type? The lolita type? The polar opposite twins? The wild type? the natural type?”

"No thanks, I-i don't think i rather be a actress."

The dramatic ghost man immediately started pouting. 

The girl held out a pink bunny and made it wave at her.

Frida heard someone screaming.

"Manny what's wrong"

"Frida thank goodness you're here, i saw the ghost of Salvador Dali!"

"Manny, Dali was a Spanish surrealist."

"How do you know"

"Oh i know about Salvador Dali in Art Class."

Isabel hugged Manny which made him mad.

Frida sighed and walked to Manny "Isn't Love lovely"

Manny facepalmed


	3. Cheer Up Baby

Frida runs to Cupcake's room where Cupcake was crying.

Frida begins to play her guitar and sings a lullaby.

Cupcake finally stop crying.

Later Manny enters his new room where he heard a creepy music box.

Manny screamed and run away.

The ghost of a 1910s teenage girl appear.

"Uh-oh"

She turns the music box on and bad things happen to the snobby members of the country club.


	4. Hi I'm Graciela

The wife and husband soon found themselves inside the great hall of the mansion as thunder and rain were heard outside. Mayor Rodriguez was soaking wet, having been forced to open the gate for Isabela to drive through. Isabela had simply driven right inside, leaving Mayor Rodriguez to chase after her desperately in the rain.

"Rather spooky, isn't it?" Mayor Rodriguez said, looking around the house as he shined a flashlight around.

"Hi there!" The young girl's voice rang out.

Isabel immediately hid behind her husband. "Who is that?" She whispered.

"Who is that?" Mayor Rodriguez repeated.

.........

"Show yourself!"

"Well... okay. Here's the deal, though. If I do, you can't scream, okay? I get that a lot. Here I come!"

Isabel and Mayor Rodriguez watched as a transparent *something* came sliding down the long banister of the staircase before popping over right in front of them.

It was a pretty teenaged girl with black hair, a light blue dress and a 1910s hat. And she was floating and completely see-through.

"Hi! I'm Graciela!"

The couple let out a loud scream.

"No-no!" Graciela gasped. "Please don't do that! You might wake-" A loud banging sound was heard and she facepalmed. "Too late... you might wanna run."

Winds suddenly howled loudly within the house and a huge gray tornado of eerie moans and evil laughter took form in the middle of the floor. Isabela and Mayor Rodriguez let out loud screams again and turned and ran away, hurrying out the front door as the laughter boomed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Mayor Rodriguez have a wife named Isabela.


End file.
